


510: The Happiness of Arthur Pendragon

by harlequin (julie)



Series: Season 5 [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s05e10 The Kindness of Strangers, Infidelity, M/M, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie/pseuds/harlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin takes a chance to enjoy Arthur's happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	510: The Happiness of Arthur Pendragon

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of episode codas that I hope will continue through the fifth season.

♦

‘I’ve brought you breakfast in bed, sire,’ Merlin cheerily announced.

‘ _gnurgh…_ ’ complained Arthur.

Merlin put the tray down on the nearby cupboard, and went to throw open the curtains. ‘It’s a beautiful day!’

‘ _murghhh…_ ’ Arthur commented from under a pillow. ‘guh,’ he added for good measure.

‘Yes, I thought so, too!’ Merlin headed back towards the breakfast tray, picking up Arthur’s discarded clothes as he went. In many ways, marriage hadn’t changed the man at all. ‘Come on, sit up, and I’ll bring you the tray.’

‘Merlin,’ came a somewhat clearer, rather ominous tone.

‘Yes, Arthur?’

‘What on earth time is it?’

‘Oh, not _too_ early, sire. About nine of the clock.’

 _‘Merlin!’_ cried the king, thoroughly exasperated. He sat up and flung the pillow in his manservant’s direction. It fell woefully short. ‘This was the only morning this entire _month_ that I could sleep in.’

Merlin proffered the tray, and noted brightly, ‘I brought flowers this time.’

‘But Guinevere isn’t even _here_ ,’ Arthur grumbled. Though he finally obligingly settled back against the massed pillows, and let Merlin put the tray down beside him. ‘It’s wonderful having a queen,’ Arthur continued, rather more cheerfully. ‘She’s so much better at judging garland competitions than I am.’ As he talked, Arthur glanced at Merlin, and patted the bed on the other side of him, where the covers were neatly drawn up.

Merlin needed no more invitation than that. He kicked off his boots, and hopped up to settle cross–legged by Arthur’s covered thighs, then reached to pour a goblet of small beer. ‘You weren’t to know there was a blood hex on that spring garland,’ Merlin reassured him. He took a swig from the goblet himself before handing it over to Arthur.

‘I thought it was an interesting use of blossom and briars! Beauty and thorns, red and black… Not only did it look good, but it was philosophical!’

‘Exactly. Everyone agreed with you.’ At another gesture from Arthur, Merlin helped himself to a grape or a slice of apple, a mouthful of cold meat or cheese, for every portion he gave Arthur. ‘And it didn’t take Gaius and me _that_ long to clean up the mess.’

Arthur snorted. ‘You were done by the time of the _summer_ garland competition, I suppose…’

When they were finished with breakfast, Merlin took the opportunity to curl up against the pillows on what was for now his side of the bed. Arthur sank down a little further to rest his head, and the two of them chatted back–and–forth for a while. Merlin was so comfortable that he ended up dozing off for a supplementary nap. He wouldn’t have been surprised if Arthur did, too. 

The next thing Merlin knew was that the tray had gone, and he was rising from mellow dreams to feel Arthur’s hand cupping his cheek and then sliding back to shape itself round his nape, and then Arthur’s marvellous mouth was on his, blessing him with full drowsy kisses. Arthur shifted near, and Merlin unfolded against him, not opening his eyes but otherwise opening to his love, his king, his destiny. His partner.

‘This wasn’t part of the plan,’ he mumbled as Arthur’s mouth explored along Merlin’s jaw and then down his throat.

‘That’s why,’ Arthur softly retorted, ‘ _I_ do all the planning.’

Merlin guffawed contentedly, and didn’t protest as Arthur’s strong capable fingers began working at his fastenings, tugging at his clothes. They had never – almost never – loved each other in this way during the day. They had never made love in the light. It was a strange, wonderful kind of luxury.

‘You locked the door?’ Arthur murmured, his mouth browsing lower.

‘O’ course,’ Merlin replied. A quick stab of magic, with his eyes still closed, made it so.

And soon, soon, they were both undressed, undone, Arthur moving over Merlin with gentle undulating thrusts, cock hard beside cock, and all of Arthur against all of Merlin. All that gorgeous skin blessing all of his – and Merlin pressed close, wrapped Arthur as near as he may with limbs, pushing kisses and rubbing his face against anything he could reach while Arthur did the same.

Until at last Arthur said, ‘Merlin, look at me.’

And he opened his eyes, and there was Arthur above him, his golden hair bright and his creamy skin warm and his blue eyes clear in the morning light, and for these precious moments Arthur was safe and whole and entirely Merlin’s… ‘Oh…’ Merlin moaned, and he came, just like that, the pleasure welling within him and then out of him in gentle pulses that found an answering pleasure in Arthur. And they communed there together for a long delightful time.

Eventually it was time to start getting on with the day. Arthur pressed one last kiss to Merlin’s mouth, and then he observed as he swung away to climb out of bed, ‘See? I told you you’re easy, Merlin.’

‘Ha ha,’ Merlin responded, still lying there for one last moment more. He watched Arthur starting to gather up various garments and pull them on one by one. Even this, he seemed to do with a spring in his step. ‘You’re happy,’ Merlin wistfully observed, ‘aren’t you, Arthur?’

‘Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I be?’

‘No reason.’ And Merlin, still naked, got up and went over to give the man one last hug before he, too, started regathering his public self. ‘No reason at all.’

♦


End file.
